callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival (Game Mode)
Survival pits the players against a Spec Ops enemy that is hell-bent on their destruction. Players gain points by staying alive as well as defeating the spec-ops enemy and other players. As well as the Spec Ops Enemy and the other players, time is a deadly enemy, failure to get a score over par will result in the player being dropped from the next round. As rounds progress there are greater rewards but the forces stacked against you are greater as well. Overview Each player can choose from a number of classes as well as custom models but after that are stuck with that class until the end of the round, the only exception are classes with the One Man Army Perk. Before the enemies spawn players will be informed of the opposition they face through a visual message and an audio clue. After that they have to survive against an enemy, and in later rounds multiple enemies, from Spec Ops mode which may be backed up by regular enemies and vehicles depending on the map that they are playing on. Each round players are given three re-spawn opportunities, once they have ran out the player is out of the game but may re-enter the next round if there score is above par. If more then one player survives all five rounds they will have to face an unlimited wave of enemies until only one is left standing and is crowned the winner. After each round a choice of three kill-streaks will be offered and the player, if still in the game can choose one, when they are given the chance to change their class. Like the players the Spec Ops enemies are bound by certain requirements, for example they have to reload their weapons and are restricted to three perks although they may often overlap. If the player defeats the Spec Ops enemies before the round is over they will respawn, the player will be informed by an audio clue, on the periphery of the map and move in and start attacking again. Any enemies left over at the end of the round will appear in the next round but won’t respawn. The Spec Ops enemies and their support team are not the only danger, the players allied against them are not a team and while alliances will be created be prepared to be attacked by them as well. Reward Points Kill (Enemy Player) = 50 Points Kill (Non Spec Ops Enemy) = 25 Points Kill (Elite Assassin) = 100 Points Kill (Grenadier) = 150 Points Kill (Rocket Trooper) = 150 Points Kill (Fanatic) = 200 Points Kill (Juggernaut) = 400 Points Vehicle Kill = 500 Points Assist = Base Score ÷ 2 Surviving Round = 500 Points Surviving Round with No Deaths = 1000 Points Par Points Round 1 - Par 1000 Points Round 2 - Par 2500 Points Round 3 - Par 5000 Points Round 4 - Par 10000 Points Round 5 - Par 20000 Points Round 6 - Unlimited Killstreaks Round 1 - UAV Recon, EOD Drone, Counter UAV Round 2 - UAV Strike, Sentry Gun, Technical Support Round 3 - Precision Airstrike, Heavy Weapons Drop, Ground Attack Round 4 - Attack Helicopter, Chopper Gunner, AC-130 Round 5 - Area of Denial Strike, AC-130, EMP Spec Ops Variants Elite Assassin Elite Assassin - Standard Equipment - Supressed Denel NTW-20 w/ Laser Rangefinder, M9 w/ Tactical Knife, Smoke Grenades Perks - Cold Blooded, Ninja, Stopping Power, Death Streak - None Elite Assassin - CQB Back Up Equipment - Supressed Denel NTW-20 w/ Laser Rangefinder, SPAS-12, Smoke Grenades Perks - Cold Blooded, Ninja, Stopping Power, Death Streak - Incineration Elite Assassin - Automatic CQB Back Up Equipment - Supressed Denel NTW-20 w/ Laser Rangefinder, PP2000 w/ Holographic Sight, Smoke Grenades Perks - Cold Blooded, Ninja, Stopping Power, Death Streak - Incineration Grenadier Grenadier - Standard Equipment - Akimbo RPG-7, TMP w/ Holographic Sight, Frag Grenades Perks - Danger Close, Steady Aim, Sleight of Hand Death Streak - None Grenadier - Martyr Equipment - Akimbo RPG-7, TMP w/ Holographic Sight, Frag Grenades Perks - Danger Close, Steady Aim, Sleight of Hand Death Streak - Martyrdom Sky Trooper Sky Trooper - Standard Equipment - SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight, M9 w/ Red Dot Sight and Tactical Knife Perks - Steady Aim, SitRep, Stopping Power Death Streak - Active Recon Sky Trooper - Marksman Equipment - M14 EBR w/ ACOG Scope, M9 w/ Red Dot Sight and Tactical Knife Perks - Steady Aim, SitRep, Stopping Power Death Streak - Active Recon Sky Trooper - Heavy Weapons Equipment - MG4 w/ Red Dot Sight and Grip, M9 w/ Red Dot Sight and Tactical Knife Perks - Steady Aim, SitRep, Stopping Power Death Streak - Active Recon Fanatic Fanatic - Standard Equipment - MP5k w/ FMJ Rounds, Riot Buckler Perks - Lightweight, Commando Death Streak - Martyrdom Fanatic - Shielded Equipment - MP5k w/ FMJ Rounds, Riot Shield Perks - Lightweight, Commando Death Streak - Martyrdom Fanatic - Shotgun Equipment - AA-12 w/ Grip, Riot Buckler Perks - Lightweight, Commando Death Streak - Martyrdom Fanatic - Beserker Equipment - Dynamic Hammer, Riot Buckler Perks - Lightweight, Commando Death Streak - Martyrdom Juggernaut Juggernaut - Standard Equipment - M240 w/ Holographic Sight Juggernaut - CQB Equipment - Striker w/ Red Dot Sight Juggernaut - Explosive Equipment - M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher Death Streak - Martyrdom Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Multiplayer Modes